1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to sports equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many games of skill are known that involve the tossing or throwing of an object at a target. Horseshoes is a well known example that involves a horseshoe being tossed at a driven stake. Other games, such a bocce ball, involve throwing a ball at a target (e.g., another ball). Typically, a high score in such a game is related to how close the tossed horseshoe or ball lands to the target.